Do You Trust Me?
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: The connection they held was obvious to everyone, though to them it just seemed innocent. What they didn't know though, was what happened behind doors. Yay for Winmin... erumin?...armin x erwin! (Warnings - Bondage, dominance, submission, bdsm, fingering, anal sex, toys, gags, rimming, crossdressing)
1. Do You Trust Me

Four simple words were all it took, "Do you trust me?"

It wasn't a mystery that Armin looked up to Erwin, or that Erwin himself held a certain level of respect for the younger man. There was a level of trust between those two that most people hadn't even found themselves. The connection they held was obvious to everyone, though to them it just seemed innocent.

What they didn't know though, was what happened behind doors. And it was best to keep that as secret as possible.

Erwin wasn't one to take his soldiers to bed with him. He liked to keep things strictly professional. When Armin came along however he found himself pushing those morals away, and within a month he had the smaller boy underneath him moaning and writhing and begging for him to go faster. Armin was rather unexperienced. His hands would fumble and shake and his cheeks would be dusted with a blush. Erwin found it captivating. Adorable even. But the sex so far had been rather… weak. Oh, it was good alright, but Erwin found himself wanting to do far much more to the boy then simply pulling him underneath his large frame. He knew Armin didn't know a whole lot about what all sex could be, and he decided he wanted to teach him.

Everything.

Those four words were all it took to have Armin kneeling on the floor, arms bound behind his back, and a blindfold over his eyes.

"Is this okay?" Erwin asked softly. He ran his hands through the boy's blonde hair.

Armin nodded, unable to keep himself from biting his lip nervously. He'd never even heard of sex happening _this _way. He had to admit that it was hot. The heat pooling in his gut was a clear sign of that. His cock stood up and he was near begging to be touched.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a second!" Erwin called out. He put his hands underneath Armin's shoulders and lifted him up, cradling his thin frame and easily carrying him over to his desk. Armin bit back a squeak of surprise at the sudden movement and wiggled around a little in the bigger man's grip. Erwin's hold on him only tightened. He put him underneath his desk, safely hidden from the view of the door, and crouched down to whisper in his ear, "Don't make a sound, let me take care of this really quick." And he pulled the ball gag from a drawer and fastened it to Armin's head. Just to make sure. Armin tongued at the ball in his mouth curiously, squirming around in the tight space trying to find some sort of comfortable position.

Erwin opened the door to a rather suspicious Levi, "Yes?"

The smaller man's eyes narrowed, "You have another fuck toy in here don't you."

Erwin smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway, "What makes you think that?"

"Your face. I didn't even know there was a whore house around here."

"There's not."

"Then where-."

"What did you need Levi?"

Levi glared up at him annoyed at being interrupted, "You have paperwork to fill out about the last experiment Hanji did with Eren. Here." And he shoved the papers into his superior's hands and left.

Erwin watched him leave with a sigh before he turned around and closed the door behind him. He placed the papers in a drawer before crouching down to pear at Armin. The sight was delicious. Already the rope around his arms was chafing the skin red and the gag was slick with saliva. He hadn't gone soft, and that pleased him. Eventually he spoke up, "Sorry about that pet."

He heard Armin moan around the gag and smiled, "Do you want to continue?"

There was a small noise of agreement. Erwin reached underneath the desk and pulled the blond boy out, setting him on top of the desk.

"You look beautiful."

Armin tongued at the ball gag in his mouth and whimpered softly.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

A small, embarrassed nod.

Erwin leaned in closer, catching the boy's earlobe between his teeth, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Armin moaned and squirmed, nodding again.

"There's so much I'm going to teach you," he whispered, "so many things you've yet to experience and I'm going to be the one to test them all with you. This is just the beginning, and if you like it, we'll do this more often." His fingers found his hips and he rubbed them gently. "I'm going to break whatever innocence you have left in you."

The boy moaned breathlessly, arching his back against him. He pressed his naked body against him, far too turned on to care that he was the only one without clothing. Erwin chuckled and pushed him away, laying him flat on the desk with only his legs dangling off. Armin squirmed and moaned desperate to get any kind of relief.

"You're cute," His commander commented. He ran his hands over his chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples making him shudder. "Turn over."

And he did.

The first smack against his arse caught him off guard, making the smaller boy shriek into the gag in his mouth surprised. Erwin ran his hand over the reddening skin and smiled softly, "Is this okay?"

Slightly unsure, Armin nodded. He trusted him after all.

He was more ready when his hand came down across his other ass cheek. He even managed to bite back a small scream. The hands on his skin soothed him and the tenseness in his body slowly left him as he relaxed against the desk. Another smack, another small shriek, and he found himself rutting into the desk desperate to feel any sort of relief.

"Stop that Armin," hands at his waist stilled him, "If you can't wait then I'll just leave you here."

Armin dropped his head against the desk and nodded. He braced his legs, barely in time for the next blow against his ass. He keened then and tongued the gag in his mouth desperately. His ass stung but in a way that was gloriously good. He wanted him to keep smacking him. He didn't want him to stop until he was crying. He didn't even know that this sort of thing could turn him on so much. All he knew right now was that he wanted more. He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell Erwin to stop teasing him and to just get on with it. He felt himself grow red at just the thought of begging him to take him.

He forced himself to relax again expecting Erwin to continue to spank him. Instead though, a slicked finger found its way to his entrance and plunged inside. It burned with how fast his finger had entered him. But it burned _good. _Armin shrieked and bucked his hips and shook his head so his hair could hide his face because even if he couldn't see anything he could feel Erwin's eyes burning into him and it was embarrassing.

A hand entangled itself into his hair and pulled his head back sharply, making him gasp in surprise. Erwin's lips ghosted over his neck and up to his ear and that voice, oh god that voice, was whispering to him and making him feel hot, "Don't hide your face from me love, I want to see everything."

And his finger started moving. One finger turned to two and then to three. Moans turned to cries and then shrieks because he was fucking him with his fingers so fast and he kept teasing and brushing against that bundle of nerves inside of him and Armin just couldn't keep himself quiet. He knew people would be able to hear him if they happened to walk past the room, but at that moment that was the least of his worries.

And then the buckle keeping the ball gag around his head was undone and his mouth was free and he was begging.

"Erwin please, please hurry."

"What do you want?"

"I- I don't-." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew it was what Erwin wanted to hear. But it sounded too vulgar and he just couldn't form the words with his mouth.

"I can keep at this for a while Armin. I'll wait as long as I need to for you to tell me what you want."

"I want…," Armin shrieked when those fingers curled inside him, "I-, oh god I… _ah! _Please, f-fuck me."

And then those fingers were gone and Erwin was entering him, inch by agonizingly hot inch, slowly and steadily and Armin was _screaming. _He felt so good, so hot, so full, and he needed more. He needed him. He needed Erwin to fill him up completely and use him. He felt fingers caressing the sides of his mouth where the skin was left red from the gag.

"Do I feel good Armin?" was Erwin really just as breathless as he was? Or was he imagining it?

All Armin could manage was a whispered and drawn out, "_Yes."_

Then the older man had him pinned against the desk with his hand in his hair and he was moving, so hard and so fast and so _good. _Moans and screams and cries fell from Armin's mouth and he couldn't stop them. He couldn't mute them and he couldn't even put his hand over his own lips to smother them because his arms were still tied behind his back. Erwin's hand was tangled in his hair and pulling slightly and he had a bruising grip on his hip keeping him steady and still. He couldn't move back into those thrusts. He couldn't hold on to anything. He was helpless and blind and it was _hot _and he couldn't take it much longer. Erwin was fucking him so hard it almost hurt and he needed him to do it _harder._

Right when he thought he was about to cum Erwin's hand wrapped around his cock, circling the base and squeezing tightly. He shrieked and bucked his hips, not quite able to reach his peak and almost hating Erwin for denying him. He kicked his foot frustrated and screamed out his name.

"Be good, Armin."

And with one rough thrust Erwin was draping himself over the smaller boy and filling him completely. Armin wanted to cry. He was still so painfully hard and hot and now he was _dripping _and it was all too much.

"Please," he shouted, "Please, please, please, please, _please!"_

Erwin pulled out of him and flipped him on his back, pulling the blind fold from his face and kissing him hard and fisting his cock. Armin moaned desperately into his mouth. He thrust his hips forward and biting almost boldly at his lips because his touches were so light and teasing and they weren't doing anything for him. And then those lips moved from his mouth to his groin and he screamed when that familiar heat closed around him. His tongue was doing things Erwin knew would drive the boy over the edge and god did it work. Armin shook and screamed and jerked his hips and even when he started coming down from that high he couldn't stop trembling because god it just felt so good. And then Erwin was right there pulling him into his arms and untying him. He couldn't even feel his fingertips or his legs. All Armin could manage was to slump against the bigger man utterly exhausted. Tired. He was so tired. Those skilled hands were moving over his shoulders and back and arms and kneading the muscles and the aches away and he needed to sleep.

"You okay Armin?"

He could barely manage a small confirming noise.

There was a deep chuckle in his ear and that hot, hot voice was whispering to him once again, "Go to sleep. I'll be there when you wake up." And Armin couldn't hold on to the small sliver of consciousness any longer and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**I plan on making this whole thing like a "Erwin breaks Armin's innocence" thing so I'm taking requests get as dirty as you want. The dirtier the better ya?**_


	2. Pretty Little Lady

**Pretty Little Lady**

"You're beautiful."

"Is this really necessary commander?"

Armin fiddled with the hem of the dress, eyeing Erwin in a way that was meant to be angry but in all actuality he just looked like a pissed off kitten. It was pink (an ungodly pink), it was frilly, and god did Armin hate it with all of his being. It was for Erwin though so he did his best to bite his tongue and choke down all of his complaints. Well, most of them. Putting it on had required a lot of the commanders help and he used the time to groan and whine and make it obvious that he in no way enjoyed this. He complained about how it was heavy, how it was going to make him trip, how it was so tight he felt like he was going to suffocate. It was all blown out of proportion – and Erwin knew it – but Armin was hoping that maybe it would get him to change his mind about the whole thing. It didn't stop him though much to Armin's chagrin.

By instruction he had the dress bunched up in his fists around his waist so Erwin could get a better look at what lay underneath. The older man's eyes traveled from those stocking clad legs, to the heels wrapped beautifully around his feet making him a few inches taller and seemingly more delicate. The dress hugged him in all the right places showing off what curves he did have and accentuating them. He was absolutely beautiful. Especially with his blushing face and the way he twisted the fabric in his hands.

Erwin crooked a finger, "Come here, love."

Armin walked forward with practiced grace despite the stilettos adorning his feet, stepping close enough to Erwin to feel the heat of his body. Large hands grabbed his waist, thumbs circling and making him feel crazy and hot.

"You make a pretty little lady."

"Shut up Erwin. I'm a man."

Lips ghosted up Armin's neck, "Of that I'm sure." And he gently turned the smaller boy around, pressed him to the wall, and knelt down. Fingertips trailed underneath the dress over those thin, beautiful legs making Armin's breath hitch.

"What are you doing," he panted.

"Enjoying the view."

Erwin ducked underneath the dress and his hands found their way to the boys arse, cupping him and squeezing and making him shake. Panties were pushed aside and suddenly there was a tongue on him doing sinful things that made him quake. He panted and whined, shaking his ass.

"Erwin, stop. That's dirty."

"And what we've been doing lately isn't?"

"You know what I mean."

"It's okay Armin. Hold your dress up."

The smaller boy's legs began to shake. He pressed a hand to his mouth to try and stifle his sounds. It felt too good. He wouldn't admit it but he loved it. He loved everything he did to him. He started to moan and pressed his hands tighter against his mouth. Erwin hummed at that and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"We've talked about this Armin," he scolded, "I want to hear you."

Armin only whined in response. Erwin smirked and with his free hand trailed his fingers over his puckered entrance making the boy shiver. He slowly pushed a finger in, stroking his walls as he did and making Armin keen and shake his hips. He pushed another finger in carefully and crooked them. Armin shrieked and pushed his hips back into his hand. Erwin popped open the button of his pants and pulled out his cock, standing up and pushing the dress up so Armin's ass showed. He grabbed him by his hips pulling him back onto his dick and grinding against him. The smaller boy mewled; red face bowed and fingers desperately clawing at the walls.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," Erwin rasped in his ear, and Armin took delight in how completely wrecked he seemed to be too.

"Please," he tried to pretend he hadn't just said that.

And then Erwin was pushing into him, slicked with oil, slowly, tormenting him. He whined desperately trying to push back onto him but the man's hold on his hips kept him from moving. When he was finally all the way inside him, thick length brushing against Armin's prostate making him shake. He felt so completely full. He felt so hot. He gasped and wiggled his hips begging Erwin to move.

He started moving then, fucking him hard and fast and deep and all Armin could do was claw at the walls and take it. The tight bodice of the dress constricting his breathing and all he could do was gasp for breath. The dress was suffocating, so hot and weighing him down. He could feel every movement Erwin made and it made him whimper and mewl because it just felt so amazing.

"God," teeth latched onto his neck and he cried out, "You look so beautiful like this."

"_More!"_

"Don't you dare ruin the dress."

"_Please!"_

He felt like crying when a hand tightened around the base of his cock, and he actually whined in disappointment when he felt Erwin spilling in side of him.

"Careful," Erwin slipped out of him and knelt down, "Don't let anything get on the dress."

And then that wonderful tongue was back inside of him, licking up whatever mess was there and making him shake. Erwin flipped him around and ducked under the dress, enveloping his cock with his hand and licking the tip gently. He took him to the base, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. Armin screamed, pressing a hand to his mouth to cut it off and keeping a hand clenched tightly at his chest. He came with a whimper, shaking and nearly falling if not for Erwin's hands keeping his hips pressed tightly to the wall.

"Get this thing off of me," he whispered when Erwin made his way out from under the dress.

"You look rather beautiful in it though," Erwin breathed. He spun Armin around though so he could start undoing the dress.

"You're a dirty old man."

He nuzzled the back on his neck, "Isn't that why you love me?"

"Shut up commander"


	3. Red

**Red**

Armin didn't know what he had gotten himself into. It was his first fight with Eren in years, and maybe he threw his notebook at him, and maybe the corner almost gouged out his eye. It missed though, by a fraction, and now he was in Hanji's office waiting for his titan powers to kick in so the cut could heal.

The blond sank lower into his bed. The guilt was making his stomach churn and he felt like vomiting. How was he going to look at Eren again? Especially when the fight had been so stupid in the first place. Eren might have read his journal, but that didn't excuse what he had done and he felt sick. He moaned and pulled the sheets over his head. Maybe if he could sleep he could think clearer later. He could figure out what he could do from there and apologize.

He flinched when there was a knock on the door but stayed silent. He knew who it was. He didn't want him to see him like this. The door opened anyways and he heard footsteps, the sound of a candle being lit so the room wasn't so dark. He was right beside him.

"I heard what happened," Erwin's voice cut through the quiet of the room, "Are you okay?"

Armin didn't dare speak. The commander wasn't angry, Armin had been with him long enough to tell. All that showed in his voice though was concern and that made him feel worse. It made him feel pathetic. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted the guilt that was trying to eat him alive to be soothed, and there was only one way that was going to happen.

"Armin, I don't like being ignored."

That spurred him to talk, "I feel horrible."

He felt the bed dip as Erwin sat next to him. The covers were slowly pulled off his head but he kept his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to see the concern in his eyes.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Would I lie to you?"

"I feel sick."

"Armin-."

"Aren't you going to do something about this?"

That caught Erwin by surprise, "Why would I?"

"I did something bad. Aren't you going to punish me like you'd usually do?"

"Armin-."

"I need it," he took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to peer up at his boyfriend, "It'll make me feel better. Please, I need it."

Erwin, worry still plastered on his face, spoke softly, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt, not really."

"No but it will later."

"And I need that. It'll remind me to be good. Please, Erwin, I did something awful." Armin felt like crying by then. He didn't flush red though when he heard his voice crack. He just buried his head into his pillow in shame. He'd never really been bad. And often times he'd do something to tick Erwin off just so he'd be punished. He loved it. He figured he was sick in the head for enjoying it but at some point he stopped caring. And now that he really deserved it, really needed it to make him feel better, Erwin wasn't going to do it. He was sure of it. He felt sick to his stomach for even asking. He felt pathetic. Who asks their boyfriend to do something like this? He really was horrible.

Erwin eventually spoke up, "Will this make you feel better?"

"Yes, it will."

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"Freedom."

"Good boy." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his temple, smoothing back his hair in a comforting way. His demeanor changed then, grew more powerful, and in that commanding tone he usually saved for when they were in bed together - technically they were - he said, "On my lap, Arlert."

Armin scrambled out from under the sheets to obey, the tightening of excitement in his stomach making him hurry. He draped himself over the commander's lap wiggling his hips to find a more comfortable position. Erwin's hands ran over his small body before gripping his hips to position him in a way that gave easier access.

"Do you know what you did wrong Armin?" he demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Armin gripped the sheets in his fists, "I hurt Eren, Sir."

"Good boy. Do you know what needs to happen now?"

He lowered his head, "I need to be punished, Sir."

"And how do you need to be punished?"

He felt his face grow red and he whispered, "I need to be spanked, Sir."

"Louder. I can't hear you," god that voice.

"I need to be spanked, Sir!"

His large hand ran over his ass softly in reward, making him shiver.

"If I need to stop, promise me you'll tell me," Erwin asked of him quietly.

"I will."

The first smack caught him by surprise, and he yelped. Immediately Erwin's hand was rubbing his arse as if apologetically. He braced himself for the second spank and managed to keep quiet. Already his ass was heating up. Erwin was never gentle with this and that was exactly what he needed. He needed it hard and painful enough to remind him. The man's free hand gripped the back on his neck gently and pushed him against the bed, firm. It was to remind him to not move and Armin knew it was going to get good now.

Erwin's other hand got to work tugging the boy's pajama bottoms off - Armin had never gotten around changing, and today was a free day so there was no reason to. Chills crept along his spine when the cold air brushed his bare ass and he clenched his fists into the blanket trying not to move.

The next hit was harder, more controlled. It made him wince and gasp and he was sure if he gripped the sheets any tighter they'd rip in his fists. Erwin didn't stop there. He rained smack after smack on his pale ass. He didn't stop when Armin was crying hysterically and shaking his butt as if to try to get away. He didn't stop until he was absolutely sure that Armin had had enough. His arse was bright red, welting in some spots and bruising in others, and through the pain and throbbing Armin realized he was rock hard. His face grew as red as his backside when he rutted against Erwin's leg.

Strong hands gripped his hips and manhandled him until he was straddling the older man. His small hands gripped those strong shoulders and his teary blue eyes stared up into Erwin's. The man's hand went from his hip to the front of his own pants getting to work on undoing the button and pulling out his hard cock. Armin buried his head into Erwin's neck with a whimper when his large hand enveloped both of their lengths, stroking them fast and hard.

"Please, Sir," he knew he couldn't cum unless given the order. That was what Erwin had demanded. Armin was getting close though, and he was helplessly jerking his hips into the motion to get more.

"Not yet."

He whined and dug his teeth into the juncture between Erwin's neck and shoulder, desperately holding himself back. His lower belly was tight, and he felt like he was burning up. He needed it. He needed it soon. He didn't think he could hold himself back for much longer. The pleasure was eating him up.

"Now," Erwin's voice was breathless, "Cum, now."

Armin shrieked, vision going white and his back arched and taut. Erwin was groaning his name, spilling himself right afterward. He kept thrusting his hips, shaking and moaning as he rode out his orgasm. Erwin's lips on his neck was the only thing that kept him grounded to reality. When he wiped them off with Armin's discarded pants he laid him on his stomach and Armin was far too exhausted to try to move.

He only found his voice when he felt Erwin rubbing cream onto his backside, "Don't. I want to feel it."

"Armin, I didn't this for you. Please do this for me."

He kept quiet and let him finish, biting his lip against complaints and sighing when the cool lotion soothed the burning. He knew he'd thank him for that later, even if he didn't want to. Erwin laid down next to him then. He pulled him tight against his chest and held him there tightly.

"I never thought I'd actually have to punish you for something bad." He admitted after a while.

Armin hummed contently, wiggling closer to him and nuzzling him like a cat, "Thank you, I needed that."

Fingers trailed up and down his spine, "It seems you did. Armin, is this something you really want me to do if you make a mistake?"

"Please, it takes away some of the guilt. I can think clearer now."

"If I ever push you too hard you need to tell me."

"I promise."

Erwin sighed and Armin ducked his head underneath his chin, closing his eyes and sighing, satisfied. He needed this. He felt better. He'd apologize to Eren tomorrow. Right now though he needed to sleep. Erwin's arms around him were comforting, soothing, and his eyes drooped as he grew tired.

Good. This was a good thing.


	4. Hush

How did he let himself be in this kind of situation? Armin was always in control, always the one calling the shots even if people around him didn't even know it. He never let anyone manipulate him this easy. He never let anyone get away with this. And here he was, pinned against the cold stone wall of that god damn castle, with Erwin's fingers deep in his ass probing and teasing and driving him absolutely crazy.

"Hush little one," the man's voice was sultry, teasing. "If someone hears you like might come by to investigate."

Erwin knew exactly what he was doing to him. He knew they could get caught. He was reveling in it. He was enjoying the way the thought made Armin squirm. He knew how embarrassed, scared, and utterly humiliated he was. He also knew how turned on this was making the poor boy. Armin knew the safe word. If he felt like Erwin was pushing his little sexual escapades too far he could stop them at any time. He didn't say the word though. Armin just ground his teeth, arched his back, and clenched hotly around his fingers.

Erwin chuckled into his ear, crooking his fingers and enjoying the way his face scrunched up in effort to keep quiet, "I never thought you'd be this naughty, Arlert."

Armin threw back his head, leaning it heavily against Erwin's chest and whined. This was embarrassing. This was completely and utterly humiliating. It just felt too good to tell him to stop. He didn't want him to. With every thrust of his fingers he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm and god if he stopped now it would _hurt_. He was so hard it was already almost painful and lust was controlling every decision he made at this point.

And then there were footsteps. Armin froze, clamping a hand over his mouth and trying to get away from Erwin. The man's grip on him only tightened and he flattened them against the wall.

"Be quiet Armin," he whispered. Then that god damn bastard pressed his fingers hard against his prostate and Armin was sure he was going to pass out. He couldn't move, couldn't get away, and Erwin kept rubbing his fingers hard against that one spot and Armin wanted nothing more than to scream. The pleasure dancing through his body was making him feel red hot and _so fucking good. _He bit into his hand and squeezed his eyes shut listening to the footsteps come closer, and then take a turn at the corner just before theirs. He could have cried with relief.

Erwin chuckled and pulled his fingers out from him, taking in the way the boy's face screwed up in disappointment. He ran his hands over his ass making Armin shiver. They stayed that way for a while, Erwin just kneading his arse and kissing the back of his neck. After a moment he pulled his hands away and straightened up.

"Turn around," he commanded softly, "Get on your knees."

Armin rushed to obey already knowing exactly what the older man expected him to do. Kneeling down he ran the palm of his hand over Erwin's crotch making him hiss at the simple touch. Swift fingers quickly undid the buttons and pulled his cock out, rock hard and already dripping. Erwin wasn't going to last long, not with how much this whole situation had turned him on. He held the blond's head strongly in his hands and thrust into his mouth. Armin choked a little before sucking, running his tongue along the underside of his dick as Erwin fucked his mouth. He was panting. Erwin looked positively yummy. Armin looked up at him through teary eyes watching his face twist. He didn't make any sound, not that he normally did, but his face told him everything. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open. Armin moaned, rutting against the leg between his legs desperate to find some sort of friction. The older man got the hint and moved his foot so it pressed firmly against Armin's cock. He keened at that and nearly sobbed around Erwin's thick dick.

Erwin came first, pulling back enough so every shot landed in Armin's mouth and commanded, "Don't swallow."

Armin pulled away and opened his mouth at Erwin, showing him that yes, he was a good boy. He could follow orders. A large hand ran over his hair and a finger pushed into his mouth, moving around and making sure his cum coated as much as it could. The boy moaned softly through his nose and ground himself against Erwin's boot.

"Swallow."

He obeyed.

And then Erwin's foot pressed down harder on Armin's cock and he couldn't hold back the small scream when he came all over himself. Wet spots speckled his shirt and pants and he was panted looking absolutely wrecked. He looked up at his commander tiredly, chest heaving and body shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. He was blushing, everything they did out in _public _running through his head and making him feel utterly mortified. Erwin leaned down then, catching his lips in his and kissing him deeply.

Later that night, Erwin admitted that the area they were in was in fact off limits to officers do to one of Hanji's recent experiments. No one would have come down there. No one would have caught them. No one would have even paid attention to the noise if they were smart and chose to obey their superiors.

That earned Erwin a rather harsh slap to the back of his head.


End file.
